Small Worlds Suck
by amw2bcruel
Summary: Sequel to I Wish I Had Known Sooner. Bella goes off to college and yeah, small worlds would suck if you were her. She meets some that she never thought she'd see ever again.
1. Chapter 1

Alright children, here is the sequel to I Wish I Had Known Sooner

_Alright children, here is the sequel to I Wish I Had Known Sooner. Um yeah, so this may not even seem like a sequel but trust me, it is. Your just gonna have to chill for a couple chapters (ok so its gonna be like one or two) but still, hold in there, I promise this isn't some random story. _

_p.s. this story is about college and I have never been to college so don't get panicky when something isn't the way it should be. I realize now that it isn't going to be exactly what college is like. So deal with it. If it bugs you that much let me know and depending on how bored I am I'll probably fix it. :_

Unpacking my things was taking forever. My roommate wasn't here but all of her crap was. The only thing I was nervous about was going to be who she was and the fact that I could be stuck with some weirdo for four years.

A loud voice interrupted my thoughts "Hey! I'm Kassey you must be my new roommate!" she said cheerfully. "Now, we need to make sure of a couple things. One- don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours. Two- I'm not inviting you to any of my parties even though we're roommates. And third- don't complain to me if it's too loud because you can study somewhere else." And her tone got increasingly more vicious as she listed her rules. Fantastic, this is what I get when I finally go off by myself.

"Well, I'm going to have lunch now; I guess I'll see you later." I said grabbing my purse and leaving.

"Don't keep me updated." She said sneering at me. I have a felling these next four years are definitely gonna suck.

I whipped out my map of campus from my pocket trying to find the cafeteria. I tried to follow what I thought was the right path. About half an hour later, I was even hungrier and found myself lost.

"Great, a lousy roommate and now I'm lost." I said cursing out loud.

"Sounds awful," Said a rather cute looking guy. "My name is Jason. Where are you trying to be?" he asked politely

"Uh, the cafeteria" I said shyly.

"No problem. You see that building right there?"

"Um, yeah."

"If you go towards that building and then take a left, you'll run straight into it." He said smiling "If you need anymore help you can call me." And he grabbed a pen and wrote his number on my hand. "I have a feeling you're the type that looses everything." He winked and then walked away.

Wow. I feel as if I'm back at Forks for the first time. Fortunately, Jason seemed to know what he was talking about. I found the cafeteria just fine and they actually had pretty good food. 

While I was walking back to my room I swore I heard someone call my name. I thought it was Jason but then I remembered, he doesn't know my name. I kept walking and found that getting back to my dorm was easier then getting to the cafeteria. When I finally got back Kassey wasn't there. I found my laptop and e-mailed Charlie and Renée. I looked over my schedule and decided to walk through my classes so I knew where they were. I knew if I got lost I could always call Jason.

I was walking to my third class when I got lost. Ok, so I purposely got lost. I just wanted an excuse to call Jason. I was searching my purse for his number when I saw it on my hand.

"Hello? Is this Jason?" I asked nervously into the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?" he replied

"Um, it's Bella. You helped me find the cafeteria earlier today." I said blushing

"Oh so that's your name. Well, what can I do for you Bella?"

"Well, I assume this won't come as a shock but…"

"You're lost? No problem. What is near you?" he asked

"Um, well there are some trees," I heard him laugh "I think I'm by the main building. The door I'm near says seven on it."

"Alright stay put. I'll come get you." He said and hung up the phone. I stood waiting for maybe five minutes when I saw him approaching me.

"Ok, where do you want to go?"

"Well, I want to get to the rest of my classes so I know where they are. Then could you help my get back to my dorm?"

"Yeah, no problem. Let me see your classes." And I handed him my schedule. "So which ones have you been to? " I pointed to the first two. "Alright follow me."

We started walking back towards the direction I thought I came to get "lost".

"So, what's your major? It looks like its English."

"Um yeah, it's the only thing that I'm good at. Well, the only thing I'm good at and I like to do. I love to read. So, what's your major?" I questioned.

"I'm a music major. It's one of the only things that keeps me sane." He said laughing.

"I know what you mean." I said. And we talked about random things the whole time he showed me my schedule, breaking it only to tell me bits of random information about my teachers.

"So here is your last class." He said breaking the little silence we had.

"Oh thanks. Um, I think I can find my dorm from here."

"No way, I'm not taking any chances of having to find you again. Where is your dorm?"

"I'm not telling. You're just going to have to follow me to find out."

"Lead the way." He said giving me a smile that was worthy of Edward's.

Surprisingly I found my way back alright.

"So this is my dorm. Looks like I found my way back without any help." I said opening my door. Kassey was there painting her nails, listening to Britney Spears, and reading People magazine.

"Sorry, that's my _fantastic_ roommate Kassey." I said sarcastically

"Jason, why are _you_ here? Ugh just leave now and all can and will be forgotten." Kassey said snottily.

"Look, I better go. I'll see you later?" Jason said hopefully

"Um yeah that would be…"I started before Kassey butted in.

"Why do I still see you?" she snapped.

"Bye Bella." He said turning away with what I hoped to be a hint of sadness.

_Woo cliff hanger!! Alright, so it would be a nice surprise to see some reviews!! _


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm pretty excited for this story, I think you guys will enjoy it

_So I'm pretty excited for this story, I think you guys will enjoy it. I hope you do. Well, if you do let me know and review por favor! _

"God he's such a loser. I can't believe he came crawling back." She said focusing back on her magazine.

"Sorry, but how do you and Jason know each other?" I asked trying not to sound too nosey or too curious.

"Ugh. We went out for like two years but he's definitely a freak. We started going out when we were freshman. He was the big man on campus and I was the only girl good enough for him. Then he decided to become all artsy fartsy and be all interested in music. Now he's just not good enough for me. There is only one man good enough for me, but he just doesn't see it yet. And may I ask why you were with Jason?" she questioned not hiding her curiosity.

"Well, he was helping my see where my classes were so I wouldn't get lost when I have to be there on time. He insisted that I couldn't find my way back here without help. However, I found it." I laughed.

"Ugh, just keep that fool away from me. I don't want him getting any ideas that I'm available because although I am, for him I will never be."

I had no comment for her. She seemed to have scared Jason away. Since I didn't want to say anything to her I thought I unpack the last two boxes. I pulled out some CD's and books from the first box. The second box contained some pictures and other random crap. I started moving the boxes under my bed when I heard rattling coming from the first one. I found the two wolf charms that Jacob gave me. I almost started crying. It felt like ages ago when he gave me them. How I missed him. I wanted to call but surely he wouldn't care and I had nothing to say other then my sadness.

"Hey I never caught you're name." the sharp voice cut suddenly through my intense thoughts.

"Bella." I choked out.

"Oh my God, are you alright? I hate do this but I'm going to a party tonight. You really need something to pick you up before classes start." She said somewhat emotionally.

"Um thanks I guess. I'll go if it really is ok. See I had a bad break up. Well, more like a heart being ripped out but"

"Save the details for someone who cares. You can come though, break ups still hurt like a bitch." She said getting up from her lounging position. "Be ready around nine, I'll get you there but getting home is your own challenge."

"Oh, alright. I can manage that. Do you think you can give me the address so I can figure out how to get home?"

"Fine, it's Marianna's apartment. You can find her in my address book."

I got up and grabbed a sticky note. I copied the address from her book to my sticky note and carefully placed it in my purse. I grabbed a book from my small collection and started reading. I had plenty of time to pass and what better way then to read.

At about 8:30 I got up and began getting ready. I put on a pair of dark wash jeans and a cute t-shirt. I grabbed my favorite flats and went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I was returning and overheard Kassey talking obnoxiously on the phone.

"Is it really alright? She's a hopeless case with an amazing wardrobe. I know I might have to do that some time. But she reads for God's sake." She glanced over her shoulder and saw me. "I call back." And she hung up. "Nice shoes." she said flatly. "Let's go".

Once she got in the car she immediately took out her phone and called her friend who I assumed to be Marianna. The whole time she was talking about some girl who apparently had tried asking out "the guy" but he refused. This made Kassey snicker with glee and replied that this happened only because he was hers. She only hung up because we arrived and assuming it was Marianna, she would resume the conversation once we got inside.

We walked to the apartment in silence and as soon as Kassey opened the door the music swelled out to the hallway. Once inside you could feel the bass pulse inside your chest. People were drinking from blue plastic cups and I could only assume that it was alcohol of some sort.

"You can fend for yourself." Kassey sad and left me hanging by the door. I went and sat on the couch that was covered in pizza crust crumbs. I only sat down to keep from looking too awkward.

"Hey pass me that last slice will ya?" said a large guy who probably played some sport due to his abnormally large muscles. I handed him the greasiest most disgusting looking piece of pizza I had ever seen. I looked around and saw couples running upstairs and others were making out everywhere. I wouldn't have minded too much if this wasn't suppose to be keeping from thinking about my break up. I decided to go find something to drink. People were grinding everywhere so getting to a different nearly impossible. After squeezing my way between three girls grinding on each other, I found the kitchen.

I saw the back of Kassey's head. She was droning on about some stupid party she went to last year. Everyone she was talking to seemed bored to death. I started to head out unnoticed when her voice stopped. I felt someone grab my arm and I panicked. I tried to shake it loose but it held on tighter and spun me around. I looked at my captor and nearly fainted. It was Edward.

"W-what are you doing here?" I choked out.

"I want to apologize. I should have been the one to tell you. I should have been the one there helping you. I was just to scared that you wouldn't want me there." He looked so incredibly sad. I knew I hurt him when I chose Jacob, but I didn't realize how bad it really was.

"Um excuse me, am I interrupting something?" Kassey butt in.

"Actually you are. Bella and I need to talk for a while." Edward said to her. She looked as if someone slapped her across the face. No one has ever talked back to her before, especially no one as good looking as Edward.

"Bella, I'll take you home. Come on." He turned and started to steer me through the grind fest. Once we outside I immediately knew which car was his, the shiny silver Volvo.

"Edward, how do you know her?" I asked getting into the car

"Well, I met her when I was registering. She unfortunately took a liking to me. She said she was getting a new roommate and that she hoped she had a 'hot brother'. Alice told me that this girl who was concerned about her new roommate's possible brother was your new roommate. So, I pretended to be friends with her. I knew I would find you eventually." He said smiling at me.

"But why would you want anything to do with me after I picked Jacob over you?" this question had been burning ever since I knew he wanted to help me.

"Bella, I still believe that you are and always will be the only girl for me. I'm sorry if you don't feel that way but I do." He looked away.

"Can't we be friends? I only have one friend here and it really sucks." I said hoping he would at least want that much.

"Bella, for you I would do anything." And he gave me my favorite smile. "Let me walk you to your dorm." And we walked silently to my room.

"Goodnight friend." He said and kissed me on the cheek. It caught me off guard and I stumbled into my dorm. I heard him laugh as he walked away.

_So what did you think? I really honestly want to know even if you want to tell me it was the worst thing you ever read. _


	3. Chapter 3

I really want to thank all of you who have read this story

_I really want to thank all of you who have read this story! _

That night I dreamt about Edward. In my dream he was where ever I was only he would stare at me so sadly. When I tried to apologize for not choosing him, when at the time I very much loved them both, I only got a blank stare. I woke up and had ever witnessed. I woke up and I felt so heavy with guilt. I checked my e-mail but nothing new. I took a hot shower to try and calm down my emotions. Sadly it didn't help. I turned my phone on and I had a new message. Surprisingly it was from Jason. My heart skipped a beat when I listened to the message. He wanted to meet me for lunch! I called him back and left a message saying I would be happy to meet him there. I only had about an hour until I was suppose to be there so I decided to get ready. I carefully chose my outfit, wanting to look my best. I had about half an hour left and decided to leave so that if I got lost I would still make it there on time.

I made it there with time to spare so I wandered as little but making sure I knew where I was at all times. I walked back looking for him when I spotted him.

"You look very nice Bella." He said

"Thanks" I replied blushing

"So I didn't know that Kassey was your roommate. I'm really sorry." He said sitting down

"Oh right. She's really an awful person isn't she?"

"From all of the time that I've known her she's been that way. I didn't see it at first but to be honest I was like that myself. I eventually saw it from a different view and I didn't want to be a part of it. That's when I turned to music." He smiled "I finally had found myself."

"So what's your favorite band?" he looked as if he was going to die "Well, what are some of your tops?"

"Well, recently I've found this band Cobra Starship. They're pretty awesome. Their nothing like I've ever heard before. I generally like alternative music but I really enjoy the classics like the Beatles too." He seemed so at peace talking about music. "So what have you been up to?" he questioned

"Well, I made the mistake of going with Kassey to some stupid party. The only good thing that came from it was that I met up with an old friend that I was sure I wasn't ever going to see again. He rescued me from that disastrous place."

"Oh who is he? I might know him."

"Edward Cullen." I answered

"You're friends with him? He's like the most popular good looking guy on this campus. No, in the whole friggen state!"

"Yeah, sometimes it sucks with all of his fan girls. He's really understanding though, and it's just one familiar face. I now have a whole two friends. But I'm ok with that because their good friends. Plus if the only way I'm going to have many friends is to be like Kassey, I'd rather have only two friends. And apparently she thinks Edward is her man. He told me that he was faking their friendship. It's like 'how many Kassey's does it take to screw in a light bulb? One, the world revolves around her.' She thinks she has him eating out of her hand. You would have loved to see her face when Edward told her he was leaving to talk to me. It was fantastic.

"This may sound odd," he began "Ok, this is going to sound really odd and slightly nosey, but are you and Edward…"

"Just friends." I finished. "We tried that for a while but everything got really complicated." I could tell that to him this was great news.

"Look, I have to go to work. I work at that new club downtown. You should come down tonight and check it out."

"That would be cool." I said making him grin

"See you tonight?" he asked

"Yeah, sounds good." As he walked away I heard someone approaching me. I was shocked when I turned around and saw Edward standing there.

"Bella, is this your one friend? You sure do have a knack of having many guy friends." He joked

"Yeah, I guess. But I'm no match for you and your chick magnetism"

"Ha ha, very funny. So are you going tonight? If you are I better come with to make sure nothing happens. It is a club after all."

"Wow, not eavesdropping are we? No, it's alright. I think it's suppose to be a date anyway." A muscle in Edward's jaw twitched.

"Bella, you are a danger magnet. Almost more so then my 'chick magnetism'. But if something happens…"

"You'll be there as always because me saying no isn't enough to keep you away."

"Ah, you know me too well." And he turned and left laughing. Was he seriously that worried about me? I doubted it. He probably just wanted to observe what I hoped to be a date.

_Ok, so I have a possible idea for a one shot but I need some advice. I was thinking maybe doing some weird twisted comical one. Let's just say I think I've found someone for Jacob. ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hm

_Hm.. I guess its time for disclaimer. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING. Although seriously, it's like my dream to write something as awesome as it or Harry Potter. Any way. I'm gonna steal something from Adam T. Siska (sisky, sisky biz the bass wiz) _

_Name drop of the chapter- Pmo _

_Song of the chapter-Mutiny Below (actually, this fits this whole sequel. : )_

Eating my forth meal at college made me realize something. I wish I was back home eating fish and real meals versus TV dinners and lousy sandwiches. I sighed. I knew I was going to miss home life, but if I stayed home I would never have met Jason or found Edward. I probably wouldn't have gotten over Jacob either.

Quickly fixing my hair I rushed out of my dorm because Kassey was back form a shopping spree courtesy of 'daddy'. I realized I had no way of getting there. As if Edward read my mind he showed up.

"Need a ride?" he said smirking.

"Well, if you insist," I said.

"I know you don't have a ride. Plus this way I know where you are at all times" he lead the way to the silver Volvo. Of course he already knew exactly where the club was. No surprise to me.

"Hey, call what's-his-face. Maybe we can get in for free" he suggested.

"Whoa, Edward Cullen suggesting something free? I thought I'd never see the day."

"Well, I don't want to pay for your date. Just call him. He's already freaking out if you're even coming with being roommates with Kassey and all."

"Fine. But only so he knows I'm here" I pulled out my phone and dialed Jason. "Jason? It's Bella, I'm out side."

"What I can't hear you" he screamed into the phone

"Bella. Outside. Now."

"Huh? Hold on let me go somewhere quieter" He yelled again.

"Hang up Bella" Edward said.

"What? Why?"

"Quieter means out here"

"Oh, gotcha" I said hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. The door opened and Jason was screaming 'hello' into the phone.

"Jason!" I screamed over him "I was calling you"

"Bella! So that was you? Why'd you hang up?"

"Oh" shit how was I getting out of this "I…uh…" I stuttered

"I suggested she try and text you" chimed in Edward. Jason only just realized Edward was standing next to me.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" Jason asked sounding annoyed.

"Bella needed a ride here and I wanted to check this place out anyway. She told me it was a date, I just wanted to help her get here" Edward said defensively with a hint anger.

"Ok, I can take Bella home if you want. Then you don't have to stick around"

"Can I just have a word with Bella real quick?" Edward asked

"Go for it" Jason replied smirking. Edward grabbed my elbow and pulled me away.

"Bella, I'll go but seriously be careful" he cautioned

"Edward, Jason won't let anything happen. Don't worry" I smiled at him.

"I don't trust him, but I trust you" He said something else and I could only tell because I saw his lips move but no words were heard. He laughed and turned to leave. "If he doesn't take you home, call me. You know I'll always be there for you" and he left. I turned back to Jason.

"You ready?" he asked. "Bella, this is my second home" he said opening the door. The room was small. It had a bar on one side and a small stage on the other. There were many people smoking at the bar listening to what I assumed to be a local cover band. They were playing some song I'd never heard of.

"So, what do you think?" he asked leaning in so I could hear him.

I leaned towards him "It's uh, pretty cool. So what do you do?" I questioned. The band started to play _Your Love_ by the Outfield.

"I help promote this place. When I'm here though I'm helping take tickets during the more popular shows. I do a lot of odd jobs so I don't really do one thing in particular"

"Oh that's pretty cool. So uh, how often do you get popular bands in here?" I asked making small talk.

"Not that often. They usually don't want to play at such a small venue. Currently we are trying to get Cobra Starship to come. They generally play at smaller places so we're hoping that they'll come here. Do you want something to drink? Emmett will get you anything"

"A coke would be nice" I said turning around looking at the bartender. Oh God. I was definitely going to kill Edward.

"So uh, you told Edward this was a date?" Jason asked nervously.

I grabbed my coke from Emmett. He winked at me and I gave him and intimidating look. Apparently it didn't work because he just laughed. "Um yeah," I said answering his question. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. Actually I was going to intend on it being a date. I was just nervous officially asking you out" I swore he was blushing.

Emmett was definitely eavesdropping and was going to or currently was relaying the information to Edward.

"Jason come here! I think we got Cobra!" a voice yelled from a door I hadn't noticed before.

"Aw no way!" he yelled back at the door. "Bella, I'll be right back" and he ran to the door and vanished behind it.

"So Emmett, did Edward put you up to this?" I asked.

"Nope. I came on my own. I was kinda hoping you would make a fool of yourself. Africa isn't that great for a laugh. He did however tell me to look at this bartending job. So he did influence our meeting"

"That makes me fell great. I hope I don't fall just for you" I said smirking. I noticed Jason rushing back to where I was standing.

"We got them! Their on the Really Really Ridiculously Good Looking Tour with the Cab, We the Kings and Metro Station. You have to come and see them" he was out of breathe

"That would be awesome" I replied.

"I have to go do work stuff. I'm sorry this date kinda failed. I'll make it up to you with the concert. I promise. Let me take you home real quick"

As we were leaving I tripped over the threshold of the door. I heard Emmett roaring with laughter inside.

_Confession time:_

_I'm kinda a big fan of Cobra Starship. FANGS UP. I went to this concert mentioned when they were here in Milwaukee. I even high-fived Ryland!_

_The character Jason-his name came from Jason Siska (fan on Survivor:Fans vs. Faves) or the older brother of Adam T. Siska (sound familiar?)_


	5. Chapter 5

Beep beep beep beep

_Beep beep beep beep_

I woke up with a start. Stupid classes just have to start today. I got up and rushed around getting ready. I noticed that Kassey was still sleeping. I couldn't decide to wake her or not. If I don't and she over sleeps it will be my fault. If I wake her up and she doesn't have class I'm screwed. Waking her meant she wouldn't miss class and worse case she could always go back to sleep.

"Kassey? Hello?" I said. She barely moved an inch. "Kassey?" I said louder. Nothing. I poked her bare arm.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Kassey? I just want to make sure you don't have"

"No! I definitely do not have class this early. You're lucky your friends with Edward," she sighed "otherwise I might have to punish you." She said rolling over back to sleep. I grabbed my school things and went off to class. Thankfully I knew where to go thanks to Jason.

"Welcome!" said the Professor as I entered the room. Oh fantastic, a joy happy professor.

"May I ask what your name is?" she said smiling eagerly.

"Uh, Isabella Swan. I prefer"

"Isabella you sit by that gentleman in the blue." And she pointed to the middle of the rather large empty room. The empty seat was next to Edward. He was sitting there smiling at me. I moved slowly to my seat.

"So, another mere coincidence?" I asked Edward. He laughed. Of course he laughed.

"Oh Isabella, you think I would let you fend for yourself at _college_?" I cringed

"Of course you weren't eavesdropping were you?"

"Sh Isabella, the class is starting" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Hello all! I'm Professor Robel! Now, I thought since today is your first day of classes and most of you are freshman, I will take it easy on you. I'm going to tell you all a little about myself!"

I felt a nudge on my arm. I looked over and Edward was handing me a note.

Bella, you don't need to listen to this nonsense. She's going to give us her life story. Look how old she is. It's going to take the whole time. So how are things with you and Jason?"

I started rummaging for a pen when one was right in front of my face. I grabbed it and jotted down my response.

Very funny. I bet you know better then I do.

He yanked the pen from my hand and began writing furiously. In no time he passed it back to me.

Well, Emmett did say he blew you off for work. I wasn't pleased when I heard he chose work over you. If I had that choice I would quit so I could spend more time with you. But Emmett did say he couldn't stop looking at you. Emmett said it was worse than me but I think he was just saying that to piss me off. Now, I want to know what you think.

I looked back at him. His face was as always unreadable. I checked Professor Robel before I began to write.

I don't know. I mean I like him and all but it seems too real.

I'm nervous about how it's all going to end. I know that sounds bad but I can't help it. You left me twice now and Jacob, well, If anything like that happens again…

Once again the pen and paper was ripped from my grasp.

You know I'll kill him if he hurts you. I tried to save you from Jacob, it's just I couldn't do it soon enough. Bella, I still care about you. I won't let anything happen.

I looked at him. This time I could read his face. He was sad and sincere.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I closed my eyes and put my head down. When class ended I gathered my things. Edward stayed and walked me to the door.

"Edward? Isabella?" called Prof. Robel "You two were not listening to my history! Do I need to separate you two?" she asked as sternly as she could.

"No ma'am. We're sorry. It won't happen again" said Edward with is dazzling smile.

"Oh" she said turning away.

"Jeeze, she's soo old! Do you have any shame?" I asked jokingly

"What? You don't think she's appealing with her thinning dyed hair, thick make up, and disgusting perfume?" I laughed.

Edward insisted upon walking me to my next class. On the way we saw Jason.

"Jason!" I called.

"Bella! Edward!" he called back coming towards us "So, how was your first class?"

"Well, Professor Robel gave us her life story."

"Wow, I'm sorry. She tends to do that to every class she had. Listen, I have to go but call me later?"

"Yeah, definitely" I replied

"Cool" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I instantly started blushing.

"Bye" he said jogging away. I kept walking towards my next class. Edward was silent. It was an awkward silence. I decided to break it.

"So earlier when I was getting ready, Kassey was sleeping so I decided to wake her up"

"You didn't" he said dryly

"No, I did. She said she wouldn't 'punish me' because I was friends with you."

"Oh" was his only response.

"Yeah, you might want to do something about that"

"Yeah, maybe I will" he said leaving me in the middle of campus.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow

_Wow. It's been a super long time since my last update… maybe I need motivation…At least I have my next chapter started! And I promise, you will NEVER guess what I have planned._

When I left my last class I knew I should have learned something. I couldn't even remember who I sat next to. I couldn't help but think about Jason. Every detail flowed through my mind, his shaggy brown hair and aqua blue eyes. I couldn't help but replay the way his kiss felt on my cheek. I walked back to my dorm in a trance. I got inside and was brought back to reality. Well, first I was shocked, and then brought to reality. Kassey was on her bed with books scattered. I unloaded my backpack and started reading for one of my classes.

"I can't take it anymore, and it's only the first day!" Kassey moaned.

"It's not _that _bad" I replied thinking of Jason.

"Yeah, well you're a freshy. I however have this year and one more left so It's getting kinda rough. Plus I'm sure you have a push over professor" she said rubbing her forehead.

"I guess I would consider Robel as an easy teacher, from what I can tell"

"Consider? She's the definition of easy. A fourth grader could pass that class. I however have a professor that makes you think about suicide." She said cringing "And all of this is from him!" she said displaying her books.

"What class is that for?" I questioned. Why on Earth would she be taking a hard class?

"Chemistry. I swear I'm going to die." She replied going back to her work. "I swear, if I didn't have to take this class to be a friggen doctor, I sure as hell wouldn't." she said mumbling to herself.

Kassey was planning to become a doctor? Well, this was such a shock. I returned to my reading feeling slightly dumb.

Hours went by and my stomach started to growl. I looked over and saw that it was nearly eight. I had eaten lunch but that was hours ago, so I felt like I was dying with hunger. I glanced over and saw that Kassey was still buried in her studies. She had the right idea and was snaking on some grapes. I got up and rummaged through our mini fridge. I grabbed a sandwich that I had in there. More and more I missed cooking real meals. I sighed and Kassey looked up.

"What? Not adjusting well?" she asked rather politely

"No, well, I guess. I miss real food." She laughed. I was honestly frightened by her laugh.

"Get used to it" she sneered

I quietly ate my sandwich. Fortunately I had finished my work load so I could go to bed.

I woke up well rested for the amount of sleep I had gotten. I sleepily went through what was to become my daily routine. I trudged off to class hoping it wouldn't get too intense being only the second day. I quietly sat down next to Edward when I glimpsed something in his eye. It wasn't anything I had seen before so naturally I was curious.

"What's in store for us today?" I asked him knowing he would have been able to read the professor's mind.

"Hm. That's a good question" he said knowingly, giving me my favorite crocked smile.

"Come on, I'm not that stupid. I know you read her mind." I said trying to push it out of him.

"Well, I'm going to drift off not listening to her lecture but you may need to listen." He said looking at me

"Class? Class?" professor Robel said trying to bring us to her attention. "I know lectures are boring but I can't avoid it. Please take notes they will come in handy when finals come." About half the class took out laptops and started taking notes.

The class went slow and I couldn't help but glance over at Edward every so often. Once he glanced over at my notes and saw that I was doodling mindlessly. He grabbed my notes and started writing stuff down. At the end of class he gave it back and I saw he had taken notes for me.

Again he walked me to my next class and again Jason met up with us. I looked over at Edward and what I saw in his eye got more visible.

"Hey Jason" Edward said. It surprised me. Edward didn't seem too fond of Jason

"Oh hey Edward" he said smiling surprised at his friendliness. "Hi Bella" he said pulling me into a hug. "How was class today?"

"Bella was drawing the whole time so I took notes for her" Edward said before I had a chance to even think of an answer. Stupid vampire powers.

"Wow Bella slacking already?" Jason said jokingly

"Well if you both are done poking fun at me-"

"I'm sorry" Jason said pulling me into another hug. "I'll call you tonight" he said. He kissed me on the cheek again and walked away. I started to blush. Edward was _smiling._ Maybe he finally realized I was happy with Jason. Edward was still smiling only it was past me. I turned around and saw Kassey. I looked around to see maybe Emmett or another Cullen around. I was looking for something that brought on this smile but I couldn't find anything.

"Hey Kassey" I heard in the sweet velvet voice behind me.

"Hi Edward" her high whiny voice replied.

"Uh Bella, you can find your class right?" he said still smiling at Kassey.

"Well, yeah…"

"Bye Bella!" Kassey said beaming up at Edward. So _this_ was doing something about it.

My next class was, boring as usual. My homework load wasn't awful but I knew this could only be the beginning.

This time when I entered my dorm Kassey wasn't doing book work. She was giggling and texting.

"So no homework?"

"Actually, I took my own notes and I finished it already. It's a lot easier if you know what it is your homework is on" That was a hard blow. Did Edward really tell her? Her phone vibrated

"Ugh" she said reading her text message. "Great. Listen we get to double up tonight. Get your work done, we're leaving at six"

"Oh um, alright" I replied. My emotions were everywhere. I was excited to see Jason but with Edward and Kassey? What was he thinking? My buzzing phone interrupted my train of thought.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Tonight I'm going to take you to dinner. Edward and Kassey are going as well. I know you don't like her and frankly neither do I, but I knew you and Edward were good friends so…"

"It's fine. I'll see you at six"

"Bye Bella" he said hanging up.

Fortunately my load didn't take as long as I thought. I knew I had wanted to do it for a while so I told myself to just do it. I reached for my phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Jacob?"

"Bella is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"Bella! How are you? What have you been up to?" he said eagerly

"I'm fine. I've been meaning to call you. I-I miss you"

"Aw Bella, you know I miss you too. I miss your clumsiness. How many times have you been to the hospital recently?" he asked jokingly

"You'd be surprised. I haven't been there in a while"

He laughed. "You're at college right?"

"Yeah"

"Next time you come back to Forks let me know. You should come and visit"

"I will. You know, I thought I was mad at you but really I was just angry that I wasn't catching on. You're very good at hiding things"

"Bella, you know how bad I feel about that. Please forgive me"

"Jacob, of course I forgive you. I'm actually doing, well."

"Boyfriend?"

"Mhm. Listen I have to go. I will call you though"

"I'll be waiting"

"I know you will. Bye Jacob"

"Bye Bella" I hung up feeling lighter. I'm glad I called, I felt that our relationship was mended.

"Are you coming?" said Kassey bitterly.

"Yeah, I'm coming"


	7. Chapter 7

Wow two updates in 1 day

_Wow two updates in 1 day. Crazy I know. But I'm getting back into the swing of things now that summer has started! Anyway. I'm so glad that you guys have been liking my story! It makes me feel all bubbly inside. _

We arrived at the restaurant. It was one of those dumb family style ones with booths everywhere and old people. Why would we go here? I didn't understand.

"Table for four please." said Edward to the hostess who looked like she was going to faint. She was probably forty and she was being dazzled by a 'seventeen year-old'.

"Ri-right this way." she stuttered looking away from him in embarrassment. She lead us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. Jason gestured for me to go in first. I crawled in and shrugged off my sweater.

"My name is Eric and I'll be your server for today." said our waiter handing us our menus. "Can I start anyone off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." I said

"Make it two." Jason added

"Make mine a diet and don't forget a lemon slice." demanded Kassey

"I'll be fine with water." Edward said politely. Then it hit me. What is Edward going to do? Is he going to force himself to 'eat dirt' as he put it? I started getting nervous for him. Since I was sitting across from him he noticed my panicky state. He seemed to know what I was thinking and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"So Edward, how long have you and Bella known each other?" asked Jason trying to make polite conversation.

"Well, it's been what, three years now?" he said looking at me.

"Three. Yes." I confirmed.

"So, how did you meet?" Jason questioned.

"Well…" I began when our waiter came back with our drinks.

"Are you folks ready or do you need some more time?" he said staring at Edward.

"I believe we need more time." he said looking at us

"Alright, I'll come back in a few minutes." he said still staring at Edward. I started to look through the menu. Everything was on there. There was pizza, steak, burgers, pasta, and even some Asian dish. I was overwhelmed with choices.

"What should I get?" I asked leaning over towards Jason.

"Wanna share a cheese pizza?"

"Sure, that sounds good." I said.

"So Edward, what are you getting?" I asked curious as to what his plan was.

"Kassey and I are going to share a cheese pizza." He said smiling knowingly.

"Hey! So are we. Why don't we just get a large and all share!" said Jason rather enthusiastically about pizza.

Just as if he knew we were ready, our waiter appeared.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking at Edward again.

"We'll have a large cheese pizza." Said Jason

"Oh." Eric said shifting his gaze away from Edward to Jason. "Alright I can take your menus." He said grabbing them.

"So finish your story. Well, start it I guess." Said Jason as soon as our waiter disappeared.

"Well, we both had biology together junior year. We were lab partners. It's really not that exciting." I said looking at Edward.

"Not especially." He agreed. We all sat there in silence. I was still trying to figure out why we went to this restaurant when a pretty girl came over.

"Jason! Marge told me you were here. Why didn't you stop and say hi?"

"Oh I uh." Stammered Jason.

"Well, anyway introduce me to your friends." She pushed.

"Well, this is Edward and his date Kassey but you k now her. And this is my girlfriend, Bella." I was shocked. I mean, I knew we were dating but he considers me his girlfriend? It made my day so much better and it even made up for being stuck with Kassey.

"Well then. See you around Jason." Said the mysterious girl.

"So, who was that?" I asked.

"That is Melissa. Get use to her, she has a _thing_ for Jason." Said Kassey with a wicked smile.

"She does not!" argued Jason.

"Oh come on. The whole time we were going out she was always calling you. AND she was spying on me for God's sake! Seriously, I don't envy you Bella."

"If you'll excuse me I'll be right back." He said to us "Don't listen to her Bella, you know better." He whispered to me. As soon as he got up my curiosity got the best of me.

"So, was she following you just now?"

"Oh no. She works here. And trust me, just about every dinner you will have will be here."

"But why here?"

"Didn't he tell you? His family owns this restaurant. He takes his dates here because he gets a discount. And you wonder why I'm not going out with him."

"What? I thought."

"Hey so what did I miss?" asked Jason sitting back down grabbing for my hand. I looked at Kassey giving her a I-won't-tell-if-you-won't glare.

"Nothing much." I said smiling sweetly. I looked over at Edward. He was staring at my hand intertwined with Jason's. He looked up at my face and I saw terror in his eyes. I was trying to figure out when the pizza came. He was relieved almost immediately.

We all ate quietly. I wanted to go back to the dorm and talk to Kassey some more. I also wanted to know why Edward had actually feared something. Of course Edward didn't eat anything. I was watching him the whole time. When no one (well, Kassey and Jason) was looking , he would hide the pizza in his napkin. Seriously, I almost burst in laughter. Jason didn't even seem to chew his food, he just inhaled it like a vacuum. Kassey was the most fun to watch. She would take her napkin and dab it on the pizza. Then she would peel the cheese off and eat only the crust. What was the point with the napkin? I didn't get it.

"Here's your check." Said Eric handing the check to Edward.

"Eric? Dude, here, and make sure you get my discount." Said Jason handing over his credit card.

"Ooo someone likes you Edward." I said teasingly.

"Oh please him? I don't think so." Edward said.

"No, he's gay alright. I can spot them a mile away." Said Kassey taking my side.

"Sorry buddy. I mean Eric's a cool guy. He really is. But when I left he was all over me asking if Kassey was your sister. I mean you look nothing alike."

"Ha ha. Well, tell your pal she is my girlfriend, not my sister." Edward said giving his dazzling smile to his 'girlfriend'. She let out a squeal and started to lurch towards Edward when Eric came back with Jason's credit card. Jason reached for it and knocked over Kassey's diet coke with the lemon slice in the process.

"Oh my gawd you freak!" screeched Kassey. "Never come near me again!" she hollered. People were looking at us.

"Edward take me home." She whined.

"Uh Kassey you drove remember?" he said soothingly.

"Fine! Bella let's go."

"Um I guess I'm leaving now." I said to Jason.

"Bella wait. I can take you home. You don't have to leave now."

"Bella! Are you coming or not?"

"I should be going anyway. I'll see you around." I said trying to stay on Kassey's good side if I was going to get her help.


	8. Chapter 8

I followed Kassey to her car

I followed Kassey to her car.

"God I hate him so much!" Kassey fumed when we were in the car.

"And I thought I was a klutz"

"Yeah well I can't believe you and that guy are going out. I thought you were smarter then that."

"I didn't know that he had his own stalker. I mean seriously, who would date someone who has a stalker? I just don't know."

"You need to get rid of him and fast. As much as I hate to want to help a freshman, I hate Jason more."

"Well how should I, you know, do it?"

"Ooo! Ok, when we get back to the dorm we'll start scheming!"

"That sounds…fun." I said seeing the joy I was bringing her. I swear to God she was skipping like a little school girl to our room. Once inside she was grabbing things and running around the room frantically.

"Ok, so I need to know what happened in your relationship. Then I'll know the most appropriate way to get rid of him."

"Oh. Where to begin. I met him here on campus. I was trying to find the cafeteria. Then I called him to show me where my classes were. He took me to his job at that club thing. Um, I think that's it."

"How did you get his number?"

"Well, I think this is what got me. He wrote it on my hand and said something like 'I bet you're the type who looses things a lot' or something like that."

"And how do you think he knew that?"

"Oh no. Really? Wow I'm such a loser. How did I not make that connection?"

"It's okay. How can we get rid of him?" she said going through some papers. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked down to see who was trying to reach me. Oh God it was Jason. I mean maybe If he didn't' have his own stalker. But the way it sounded he and Melissa were working together.

"Oh no. It's him. Should I answer?"

"Yes! He can't suspect anything until we are ready."

"Ok." I said to her. "Hey Jason." I said into the phone.

"Bella, Remember that concert I was talking about? I finally got the tickets! You are coming with me. It's on Friday."

"Uh let me check. Hold on." I put hand over the phone. "He's asking me to go to a concert on Friday. What should I do?"

"Great! Ok, um. Oh I know! Say you're busy. But you need a good excuse, no washing you're hair crap." Wow for being an 'expert' in this kinda thing she was sure saying stuff I already knew.

"Um, how about I'm going to visit my family. Actually, I can go visit my family! You know I've been thinking about doing that for a while now."

"Well don't tell me that!" she hissed.

"Look Jason?" I said back into the phone. "I'm sorry but I'm visiting my dad. I need to make sure he's doing alright. I mean, he can't cook to save his life."

"Oh, alright. I just thought…"

"Jason I have to go I'm sorry." I said hanging up.

"Well that sucked. I hate being like this to people."

"Hey, you want him gone; you can't exactly be all nice about it."

"I guess you're right."

"No I am right." She said correcting me. I laughed. Some things will never change. "Let's see. Do you want to do it in person or…"

"Probably. Then maybe the stalker will see that we're through." I said calmly. Although I knew I didn't want to do it in person at all. I'd rather have Kassey do it for me but that was childish. I knew I had to do it. I've faced worse right? I mean I've faced my death by vampires countless times. If I could do that I surly could break up with a weirdo. My mind was made up and I was sticking to my decision. Since I didn't have anything to decide I was off to bed.

--

The next morning I woke up feeling anxious. Today I had to tell Jason that we were through. I tried to avoid any signs of him until after my first class. I sat down next to Edward and I could feel his questioning glare on me.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked quietly because Professor Robel had started another boring lecture. I stared at him. He knew on little smile and I would be spilling my guts. I sighed. Maybe I would wait until this happened. At least I would be getting something out of it right? I looked up at him and smiled. He actually looked confused. I'm so glad he couldn't read my mind.

_Bella? What's going on? _He wrote on my notes that he was taking without even glancing at them. I liked our relationship. He was definitely my best friend here at college. Oh God, was I falling for Edward? I knew I had to avoid it at all costs. So I just wrote down what was happening.

_I'm breaking up with Jason. I'd rather not have a personal stalker. I'm kinda nervous though. I mean I've never had to do this. _

I looked up to see his reaction. I swear there was a glimpse of a smile. But there couldn't have been. I mean he was with Kassey.

_Bella. Don't worry. I'm glad you realized that he isn't right for you. Just be careful with Melissa. I heard her thoughts. She's bad news._

I rolled my eyes.

_Bella seriously. I know you've dealt with worse. Much worse. But_

I grabbed the paper before he had the chance to finish his sentence.

_Edward I can handle her. Why don't you just go and hangout with your girlfriend._

The bell rang and I darted out. It wasn't until I ran into Jason did I remember what I had to do.

"Bella! Look I'm sure you do need to go visit your dad but I got backstage passes and I really think you should reconsider." He said.

"So are you suggesting I leave my dad and hang out with you?" I said bitterly.

"Yes. You need to balance your time with me and y our family." He said smugly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" ok now I was getting extremely angry. "I have seen you more then I have seen my family. And why would I want to go to some dumb concert? So your friend Melissa can stalk me? I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." I said walking away. I'm usually not this angry ever. He obviously doesn't have his priorities sort out.

"Some _dumb_ concert? I can't believe you!" he shouted at me.

"Didn't you hear me? We're OVER!" I shouted so he could hear me. I started crying. I'm not sad I did it. I'm actually relieved. It's just I never had this much anger built up in me. I actually felt better as I walked to my next class. I felt more awake and lighter. The rest of the day went surprisingly well. I didn't have too much homework and I understood what was going on.

When I got back to my dorm Kassey was again buried in what I now know to be medical books.

"Well, I did it." I said

"Huh? You did what?" she said not looking up from her studies.

"I broke up with Jason."

"Oh my God! You did? That's good right?" she said excitedly

"Oh yeah. He wanted me to go with him to some dumb concert and to ditch my family. I was not going to even go any further with that guy."

"Well I'm glad." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

I slept well considering in the back of my mind I knew I was going to be stalked. I tried to keep my cool when I sat down next to Edward. I think he was getting some hints from Jasper because the second I looked over at him his eyebrow rose. I was not going to let him be satisfied in knowing that Melissa my actually be a problem. I didn't say a word to him and forced myself to try and take my own notes. It worked for the most part. Oh he tried passing me notes but I just didn't respond to them.

I walked silently to my next class. Edward was following me but I was sure he wasn't the only one.

"Bella?" someone was calling my name. I didn't want to respond not knowing who it was. "Bella I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I never thought you cared that much about your family." Whimpered Jason.

"You know what? I have enough to deal with right now. If you would just not talk to me ever again that would be awesome." I said while I kept walking to my next class.

"But Bella, I love you! Just please give me another chance!" he said grabbing my hand.

"What, you love me enough to let me be stalked by some girl who is so deeply in love with you? And I know that she was working with you to find things out about me. Jason, I wish you would take me seriously. Did you honestly think I was that dumb to not figure this out? Especially with Kassey being my roommate. I just don't want to be with someone who underestimates me." I said pulling away but his hand never left mine.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just. I just thought that you were the one for me. I've never met someone like you. If you would have given me another month or so I would've proposed and we could've gotten married." He whined holding on to me tighter.

"Jason do you realize how creepy that sounds? I've known you for maybe a week and you are talking about marriage?! I can't believe this. If you would please let go of me that would be fantastic." I said making a final attempt to release myself from his grip.

"No Bella! Please!" he cried. He was crying like a baby. I was so glad to have ended our relationship before it was too late.

"I thought she said to get your hand off of her. It seems like you may need some help in doing that." Said Edward prying my hand away from his.

"What are you in love with her? I think she can speak for herself bud." Retaliated Jason.

"Yes I can and I have done it enough times already. Now please just leave me alone."

"Have fun with your friend Bella. I'm sorry you're loosing out on all of this." Jason said pointing to himself. It made me sick.

"Just go Jason." Edward said calmly. "Come on Bella." He said to me.

"If you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly happy with you as it is. I just need some time ok?" I said shoving him away. He didn't follow me. I swore I heard someone so I looked to see who it was.

"Wise choice Bella." Said Melissa.

"Yeah I thought so too." I said smiling. And Edward thought she was bad news.

"I'm glad I didn't have to take this nay further. I would have gotten my hands dirty if I needed too. Although I'm sure your roommate told you that." She said.

"Well, I'm glad that that's over. So you aren't going to follow me anymore?"

"Not unless you decide to get back with Jason."

"No, I'm good." I replied walking away glad to be free of my stalker. I felt surprisingly good during my classes. I found myself enjoying them. The walk back to my dorm was nice. It was rather quiet and the weather was nice. Kassey wasn't there when I got back. I did my homework rather fast because I actually understood it. I was exhausted by the time it was five but I decided to call both Charlie and Jacob to let them know about my visit for tomorrow. I decided to call Charlie first.

"Hello?" he asked.

"It's me." I said.

"Bella! How are you? I miss having you around."

"Well, I'm going to be around this weekend. I'm taking a trip out there."

"Really? That's fantastic! Well uh look I have to go but I'll see you this weekend." Said Charlie.

"Oh ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up but immediately started to dial Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob said answering.

"Hey Jacob it's Bella."

"Oh hey. How's it going?"

"Pretty good. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm visiting Forks this weekend."

"Sweet! Aw man this is going to be awesome. I still have your bike; I couldn't sell it for the life of me. Want to take a ride?"

"Sure that sounds fun."

"So am I going to meet your boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah, about that. I dumped him. He didn't want me to visit my family and had this chick that stalked me. I just couldn't do it. Edward was thrilled that I dumped him. He didn't like him not that he ever told me."

"Wait. Did you say Edward? As in Edward Cullen?"

"Yes. He followed me out here to apologize and stuff. But whatever. He's dating my roommate. It's kind of weird because he told me he couldn't stand her."

"Well, Edward's a weird guy so it doesn't really surprise me."

"Yeah that's true. Well I'm gonna go. I'm exhausted. See you soon."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." I said into the phone. The second I hung up I immediately felt a huge wave of exhaustion. I fell asleep almost as soon as I touched the bed.

Scared-Life-Tissue- I would never do that either (I love Cobra Starship) but Bella would. She wouldn't be such a huge fan of all the people and stuff. But anyway, I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up refreshed

I woke up refreshed. I was more awake then I had ever been since I started classes. It could have been my excitement that had built up all night. I didn't know why I was even excited. I mean I was never super talkative with Charlie. I guess I thought I was getting my best friend back.

The second I sat down Edward could feel the joy radiating off me.

"Are you going to tell me?" Edward said smiling.

"About?" I said smiling back.

"Bella, you're oozing with happiness. Don't act like I don't know."

"I'm going back to Forks."

"Are you telling me you're excited to go back there? When you first went there you were miserable. Plus you'll run into that dog. And wouldn't it be uncomfortable with Charlie and all?"

"First off that dog happens to be my friend again. I got over myself. And what do you mean about Charlie? I know we don't really communicate but it's not like I haven't lived with him before."

"Shh. She's beginning the lecture." Edward said turning away from me. I decided I had enough energy to attempt at my own notes. Before I knew it class was over. Edward decided I was over my anger and walked with me to my next class. He was almost stalking me. Then I remembered how he warned me about Melissa.

"Oh you know how you warned me about Melissa?" I said breaking the silence.

"What, I was right?" he said confidently.

"Uh yeah right. She was nothing."

"No really Bella. If you need my help me know. I promise I won't say I told you."

"Now I mean she was nothing. She was me yelling yesterday and was finally convinced I didn't want anything to do with him. Then she stopped stalking me. It was really easy. I mean if she was stalking me you would hear her right?"

"Well yeah."

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"See. Well, I have to go to class. Bye."

"See you later Bella."

My day flew by so fast. It was unbelievable. I went to my room to get my bag with all my clothes. I couldn't believe I was going home. It felt like I had been gone for years.

--

"Dad I'm home." I called as I entered my house.

"Bella you're home! How are you?"

"I'm good. What about you? I bet you're starved." I said jokingly.

"Actually, I've been good on that part."

"No way. You learned to cook?"

"Well no, but…"

"Hi, I'm Sharon. You must be Bella. I've been dying to meet you." Said this woman entering the hallway.

"Bella, this is Sharon my girlfriend."

Hold it. Charlie has a girlfriend? Why didn't he tell me? I mean, I deserve to know.

"Uh. Hi Sharon right?"

"Yes and she's going to have dinner with us. She has been cooking for me. She's quite good too."

"Oh stop it." Said Sharon playfully pushing Charlie. "Is he always this charming?" she said giggling. How on earth do I answer to that? I mean Charlie is my dad. I don't know if he's charming in that way.

"Sharon let her have a breather. She just got home and all. Let's eat." Charlie said changing the subject.

"My fettuccini alfredo should be done any minute." Said Sharon walking into kitchen.

"Bella, just give her a chance ok?"

"Dad, she seems nice. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I had no idea how. I mean how do you tell your daughter that you have a girlfriend?"

"Like this. Bella, I have a girlfriend and I would like you to meet her when you visit home."

"Well when you put it that way…"

"It's alright. Let's go eat before the food gets cold."

I sat down in my normal chair. The good smelt amazing. I was happy to see that Charlie had real food while I was gone.

"So Bella, I hear you're majoring in English. How's that going?" asked Sharon in between bites.

"It's going good I guess. Nothing too exciting." I replied.

"Any cute boys? Charlie didn't say if you had a boyfriend."

"Oh uh. Not really. I guess there was this one guy but he ended up being really weird."

"Well, Charlie says that that Mike has been calling for you."

"And obviously you haven't given him my cell phone number or I would've been harassed at school too. You know I'm surprised you didn't give him my number. I thought you said that he was a nice boy that would be good for me."

"And he was until he got caught shoplifting while he was away at college. I'm shocked you didn't know. Everyone here knows. Haven't you been talking with any of your friends?"

"I'm going to visit Jacob tomorrow. But I've been fairly busy with school work and I'm sure it's the same way for everyone else."

"Well it's nice to see that you and Jake have made up. Billy said he felt bad about what happened. What did happen? I mean you were torn up and it seemed as if Jacob was the same way." So Charlie wants to know that Jacob is a werewolf and that he literally fell in love at first sight with one of his friend's girlfriend. Hm, some how I don't think this was an appropriate conversation and at dinner none the less.

"Well, I guess we just found that it wasn't working how we thought it would but I mean I don't know." It was just a tad bit awkward trying to explain my relationship with my _dad_ not to mention his girlfriend whom I barely knew.

"Oh Charlie, can't you see you're making things awkward. We'll clean up. You look beat sweetie. We'll take care of things." I didn't know what to say. She called me sweetie. And I had a feeling cleaning up was going to be very awkward. And it wasn't because we were going to be discussing my love life. So I decided to just leave before I was exposed to a new side of Charlie. It wasn't like I didn't like Sharon; I mean she seemed pretty cool. I just didn't need to see Charlie all goo-goo eyed and stuff. I went upstairs to my room and grabbed my pajamas. I was a lot more tired then I though so I went to bed. I was pretty excited to see Jacob. I mean of course I was sad to have to break up with him. I did love him but I guess I'm just glad we can be friends still.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to a bright sunny room. I felt well rested. I looked out my window to see Charlie's cruiser still in the drive way. I wanted to force myself to go back to sleep. The last thing I wanted to know was if Sharon spent the night. However I couldn't contain my excitement to see Jacob. I got up despite my uncurious conscious and went to get breakfast. Charlie was sitting at the table reading the paper. I grabbed a bowl and poured myself some cereal.

"Morning Bella. How'd you sleep?" Charlie asked looking up from his paper.

"Good. I'm actually surprised to see you still here."

"My baby girl came home from college. You think I would leave early? Plus I wanted to make sure you were going to visit Jacob. I called Billy lat night and he said that Jacob would be thrilled."

"Of course I'm going to visit Jacob. I was going to go as soon as I was done getting ready."

"Well don't let me keep you then." Charlie said returning to the paper. I quickly ate my cereal trying not to choke. I washed my bowl and spoon fast but efficiently. I grabbed my carefully chosen outfit and went to take a shower. I put on my blue v-neck top and jeans after I dried off. I wasn't going to put through the effort of blow drying my hair. It was a lost cause. I brushed my teeth and threw on a pair of shoes and was out the door. I pushed my poor tuck to its limit the whole way to Jacob's house. As soon as I relieved the truck of its stress I realized I had no idea what to say. Unfortunately my truck had announced my arrival and Jacob was already half way to my truck. I got out the door when I was pulled into a massive hug.

"Hi Jacob." I said as clearly as I could due to the fact that my head was smashed against is sweltering body.

"God Bella I can't believe you're here!" he said pulling me inside. Once inside I saw Billy sitting watching TV. I followed Jacob into the kitchen. I was shocked to see a crowd. Quil was there with Clair who was quite older then I expected. Next to them was Joshua smiling at who I assumed to be Anne's neighbor whom he imprinted on. I was shocked to see Anne standing next to him. It just reminded me of the whole Sam, Leah, and Emily deal. Only this time it included five people; me, Jacob, Anne, Joshua, and the neighbor. Jacob must have seen my shock.

"Bella you remember Quil, Claire, Joshua and Anne. And this is Danielle, Joshua's girlfriend."

"Yeah. Nice to see you guys, and to meet you Danielle." I leaned over and whispered to Jacob. "Do you think I can talk to just you for a little bit?"

"Oh yeah." He said replying to me. He went over to Anne and whispered something to her. She looked up at him in the most loving way and he smiled. Then he came over and guided me to the living room and out the back door.

"So what's up?" he said as soon as he shut the door.

"I don't know. I mean I guess I want to make sure everything was cool you know? I mean when I come and visit my best friend I don't want things to be awkward."

"Well I don't want things to be weird either. I mean I don't want things to be like Sam and Leah and Emily. I want our friendship to put them to shame."

"And I just want to say that I'm not mad at Anne either. I just want to let you know."

"Well, Anne said that she would like to talk to you. She feels really bad about everything."

"Sure I'll talk to her." I said smiling at Jacob. I knew that for everything to be ok that Anne had to know that as well as Jacob. "She must feel so guilty about everything, leaving Joshua and then stealing you." Jacob made a painful face. "No that's not what I meant. You know what I mean though. How is Joshua with everything? Danielle was the girl he imprinted on right?"

"Yeah, and they are doing great. He was a little bitter at first because he was quite knew to this whole life style so he was confused about his emotions. Once he got them sorted out and realized that no one could ever take Danielle away from him he cooled down and forgave everyone. He was pretty sad at first that he couldn't really contact you because he really wanted to get revenge against both of us with you. It was kinda pathetic and funny, but he got over that quickly."

"Well, I'm glad that he's ok with everything. I almost feel that it's my duty to make sure that everyone is ok. I'm really not sure why but that's how I feel. I guess I can go talk to Anne now." I said walking back into the house.

"Anne you wanted to talk to Bella." Jacob said motioning for her to come and talk to me. "I'll let you talk alone."

"So you want to go outside?" I asked shyly.

"That sounds good." She said smiling. When we got outside we were silent. It was awkward. I was the ex-girlfriend and she was the 'other woman'. But besides that everything was just peachy.

"Look Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. You were so kind to me when I first came here. I felt so bad. I just kind of took your place. I've just been so upset about it. I've never done anything to hurt someone."

"Whoa, Anne it's ok. No, I really mean it. Jacob and I are great as best friends. Plus at least you know he won't cheat on you." I said jokingly.

"See, I know why he liked you so much. You can joke about something that hurt you. You are so strong."

"Well, sure. You want to go back inside? I'm sure Jacob would like to know we aren't killing each other." Anne laughed. I never realized how nice her laugh was. I'm glad Jacob imprinted on someone as great as Anne. I guess I was more unsettled about Anne then I thought because when we got inside I seemed less tense and I felt relaxed. It was kind of a nice little welcome home party and was much less awkward then being with Charlie and Sharon. I actually had a good time. Sam, Emily, and Embry stopped by at one point to say hi. At the end I didn't want to leave. I knew as soon as I got home the sooner I would go to sleep and the sooner I would have to go back to school.


	12. Chapter 12

I jolted awake

_I realize this chapter is kinda short but I had planned out the last of the story so I knew this one was going shorter. Hope you still like it despite the length. _

I jolted awake. I was dreaming about basically everything that had happened since moving to Forks. Only it was a dream and I knew it only because Jacob and Edward were brothers. They were both werewolves and I was a vampire. But they both were in love with me and they knew I was vampire. It all seemed so real, especially when Victoria was after them. That's what was happening when I woke up. Victoria was inches from murdering them. I shook it off and grabbed my set of clothes and went to take a shower. Again I didn't blow dry my hair. It was a complete waste of time. Although I did think about doing it because it takes time and it would mean I would be here longer. I went down stairs and I smelt food. Only I knew Charlie hadn't done it because it smelt good. Then I saw Sharon walking out of the kitchen.

"Morning Bella. Charlie thought we'd give you a going away breakfast. He's so thoughtful." She said looking lovingly at Charlie. He grumbled something and got up and went to the kitchen to eat. The meal was amazing. We had eggs and pancakes with blueberries. It was a meal I definitely wouldn't be seeing in quite a while so I was very thankful. Charlie's good-bye was pretty awkward. He went into some story from my childhood. It was quite embarrassing.

The whole way back I kept thinking what would happen if I ran into Jason? I kept freaking out. Once I finally go back it was already 2 o'clock. I had previously decided to go check out the school's library. I was in need of a good book. I walked around aimlessly. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. If I got lost there were millions of people around every corner. I found the library walking randomly. They were surprisingly lacking in the free reading kind of books. I found myself leaving with nothing. It was really kind of depressing that I really had nothing to do. Since the only books I possessed were in my room that's where I headed. Surprisingly Kassey wasn't there. She did leave me a note though. I guess she was at some party. Figures. I sat down one of my favorite books even though I practically had the thing memorized. Time seemed to stand still and I found myself day dreaming. I couldn't help but to think about Edward. I mean I guess I still like him. It was pretty hard not to. He was always there for me. I kinda thought he still liked me but I was obviously wrong. The Edward I knew would have waited for me. He wouldn't have gone off with Kassey especially because he told me he didn't like her. What if he was trying to make me feel jealous? No, he was too much of a gentleman for that nonsense. Maybe he was trying to show that he didn't care that I had chosen Jacob or even Jason over him. He seemed pretty beaten up the first time he left me so maybe this was his way of dealing with it. My thoughts were running nonstop. It wasn't until I looked at the clock did I realize how late it really was. Kassey still wasn't back but I knew that her partying could take a while. In the middle of my sleep I swore I heard Kassey enter our room frantically. She was muttering under her breath like a madwoman. Only I couldn't tell if it was a dream or not I was so tired.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey sorry for the long time it took for me to update but I decided that I should probably finish before breaking dawn comes ou

_Hey sorry for the long time it took for me to update but I decided that I should probably finish before breaking dawn comes out right? (I just preordered it today!!) But anyway. I have 4 chapters left including this one so be on the look out for updates!!_

"Crap." I said after tripping over books that were strewn all over the floor. I was running late for class so I was rushing which made my likely hood of being clumsy so much higher. I grabbed a pop tart to eat during class. Hopefully Professor Robel wouldn't mind. I half ran into class with few minutes to spare. I was sure I was going to have to explain to Edward what was going on. Only he wasn't there. Now I wanted to know what he was up to. I tried to take notes but my mind kept making up situations where he was. He could have gone hunting. It was logical except for the fact that his eyes were definitely light the last time I saw him. It was sad I still noticed this kind of thing. Plus he probably would have gone during the weekend. I went back to focusing on my notes but my mind was creating more crazy situations. There was a vampire problem and he had to go fight them. What if it was the Volturi? Were they after me? If I had to turn into a vampire things would be just a tad awkward with Edward and all. Or maybe there was some sort of confrontation with Jacob and the werewolves. What if they decided to move again? Maybe Edward decided not to tell me so he wouldn't have to 'hurt' me for the third time. I almost started crying in the middle of class. This was the most logical reason. He was done with me and my problems I bet he saw in Kassey's mind my conversation with Jacob on the phone. Or maybe he snuck down to Forks and saw how easily I made up with Jacob. I couldn't hold a grudge against anyone and he knew it. But maybe he was jealous of Jacob being my best friend again. I mean before when Edward and I were an 'item' Jacob was my best friend and Edward knew he had to compete for my time. But he never had to because hen he was more then my best friend. Now both of them are just friends so there really is competition. I looked up and people were filling out of the room. I hadn't realized how consumed I was in my thoughts. I was in my own little world the rest of the day. I missed Edward even though I only saw him in my first class. I could just feel him not there. Maybe he was always spying on me through other people's minds. Was I able to sense that? I couldn't understand my sureness of his not being with me when he was never with me. But this only re-enforced my conclusion that he was upset about Jacob and I. I immediately became depressed and barely made it through the day.

When I got back to my dorm Kassey was definitely there. She looked awful. Her hair was not 'perfect' and she was wearing sweat pants. She looked like a nervous wreck.

"Hey is everything okay?" I asked cautiously to her setting my stuff down.

"Bella I need to ask you something. It's going to sound really weird but I just need you to answer truthfully."

"Um alright. I guess I can answer truthfully." I said unsure of the probably embarrassing question she was about to ask.

"Okay good. So Edward and I went to the party I mentioned in my note but he insisted on leaving and going somewhere more private. I got really excited and stuff even though I had no clue where we were going. He put a blindfold on me and everything because it was a surprise. It turns out we were going ice skating. I've always wanted to go since I was a little girl but never had the chance. I never told him or anything so I was so shocked when he took off the blindfold."

"You had a question." I said interrupting her love fest tale.

"Oh right. So he was trying to help me and he touched me. But he was so cold. I mean it was so unnatural. I've been trying to figure out what's up you know? A medical breakthrough could be coming my way and I'm only in college! So I wanted to know if he has always been so you know, cold." My heart dropped. She was going to try and out Edward. Was this why he wasn't in class? I felt so bad. I could only feel as if it was all my fault. Everything always seemed to be my fault.

"Bella? So, have you noticed anything?" My mind went blank. I needed a cover up. I obviously couldn't tell her the truth. First off she probably wouldn't believe me. Secondly, this was the reason the Volturi wanted me dead or a vampire.

"Um. No Kassey. He has never been freezing. Sorry but it's the truth." I lied through my teeth. Considering I was a horrible liar I was praying that she couldn't tell.

"No that's okay. It just helps me narrow down symptoms." She replied turning back to her books. I couldn't help but think what she was gonna come up with. I mean her text books weren't going to tell her anything. The rest of the day Kassey kept pouring over books looking for an answer that wasn't there. At one point I couldn't take it any longer so I left the room and wandered around. I couldn't see a way out of it and I was scared.


	14. Chapter 14

I hardly slept that night

I hardly slept that night. My mind was constantly racing. How would I ever get Kassey to understand? Surely Edward didn't want her to know. He couldn't have. He wouldn't have disappeared if he told her about his abnormities. Plus she wouldn't have been asking me questions. Maybe should would though, to see if I knew. But she wouldn't have dressed that way purely for my benefit. No, she definitely didn't know. I wish I had Edward's number so I could get some help. I had no clued where he was and its' not like I knew where anyone else was. Then it hit me on the way to class. Emmett. I prayed he was still there bartending. The only problem was I had no clue where it was let alone knew how to get in with out having to buy a ticket.

During class I kept thinking of ways to sneak in. Then once again I felt like I had smacked over the head with an encyclopedia. I had to talk to Jason. It pained me to even think of doing it but it was something I had to do. My mind was made up so I had to follow through. My body slowly got out of my chair. I drifted to my next class hoping to run into Jason so I wouldn't have to call him. I was extremely relieved when I saw him sitting on a bench. I casually walked over trying to figure out what to say.

"Uh hey Jason." He looked up stunned.

"Bella? Are you actually talking to me?"

"Yes I am. And I'm really sorry but you're the only one who can help me. That is if you will help me."

"Of course I'll help you. You'll be happy to know that Melissa and I are going out. It's really strange but I feel so complete with her."

"I'm very glad to hear that." And I really was. That meant that I wouldn't have to deal with her if she found out I talked to him.

"So what do you need?" he asked smiling.

"Could you take me to where you work? I need to talk to Emmett."

"Oh sure. I work next tomorrow."

"I can't wait that long. Can we go now? I mean as soon as possible."

"Cut class? Sure, I hate my next class anyway."

"Jason you're a life savor." I said hugging him.

"I hope cherry."

Surprisingly it seemed to take no time to get there. I was nervous. Would Emmett know? Would he get upset?

"Um do you want me to just drop you off or…"

"No that's fine. He should be here right?"

"Yeah I'm sure he's here."

"Thanks so much Jason. You really don't understand how much this really means to me." I said getting out of the car.

"No problem" he said blushing "Do you need a ride home?" he offered.

"No I'm good." I said closing the door.

As I approached the door I realized I still had no way in. I started to walk in when a security guard stopped me.

"Do you have ticket?" he said in a fairly high voice for a man his size.

"No but I need to talk to Emmett."

"You can't go in unless you have a ticket." He said firmly.

"Well can you tell Emmett I need to talk to him about his brother's medical condition?"

"Fine. Stay right here. If you aren't here when I come back I'm calling there police."

"Whoa, no need. I'll e right here." I said as he turned to get Emmett. It was literally two minutes before the security guard returned with Emmett.

"This is her." He told Emmett.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked Emmett.

"Yes." He said quickly pulling me around the side of the building.

"What's wrong?" he asked very seriously.

"Well…" I was cut off by my phone. "Hold on." I said seeing who was calling me. It was Kassey. I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, have you ever noticed Edward doesn't eat? I mean I've had several meals in his company and he never eats. And I don't think he sleeps. I've never been to his dorm and when I ask him where it is he changes the subject. Oh and I think he might read minds." My mouth went dry. She was too observant for her own good. "Bella? Are you still there?" I couldn't answer. I didn't' know how. "Piece of crap." She said hanging up. I looked at Emmett's face and I knew he heard the whole thing.

"Bella you have to convince her that she's not right. You know that Edward was only hanging out with her to make you jealous." My jaw dropped. More proof that this _was_ my fault.

"I-I how?" I stuttered.

"Does she drink?"

"What?"

"Does she drink? If she does then take her to some party, get her drunk, and convince her nothing happened the next day."

"But that's so…"

"Bella unless you have a better way that's what's gonna happen."

"Can I talk to Edward?"  
"Bella I don't think that it's a good idea."

"Please." I said.

"Fine but I don't recommend it." He dialed up Edward and handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward I'm so sorry."

"Bella?"

"Yes. I'm trying to fix things I really am."

"Bella don't."

"No. This is my fault. I promise I'm gonna make things better."

"Bella listen. There's nothing you can do. I can't talk to you anymore. The Volturi aren't going to be pleased to know that our secret is known by two humans because of me. I have to go into hiding incase they ever find out." I started crying. I couldn't help it. I still loved him and I know that I made him leave his family to protect them from the dumb vampire mob.

"Edward, I have a plan. It's going be ok."

"Bella are you crying?"

"I love you." I said then hung up. Emmett looked as if I had just kissed him. "I'm going to make this work. Just you see." I said walking to the front. I reached for my phone. I called Kassey and told her to meet me at the club. I persuaded her that she deserved a break from her research. I also said I would tell her everything I knew which was a lie but she bought it. I bought two tickets and told Emmett that the plan was a go. I was determined to fix the problem if it was the last thing I did.


	15. Chapter 15

It was easy to get Kassey drunk

It was easy to get Kassey drunk. She definitely can't hold her alcohol well. By no time she had shared some theories with me.

"So I've determined he's either an Inferius** from Harry Potter, a zombie or a vampire." She told me while trying to hold her balance on the bar stool. "God I'm not very good at this." She said. I wasn't sure if she was referring to her balance/alcohol consumption or her theories.**

**"Kassey you know you're probably just fabricating all of the symptoms. I mean how do any f those make sense with any of your theories? Honestly I think you've had too much to drink."**

**"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she whimpered. "I thought you'd understand."**

**"I do understand that you need to hand over your keys so I can get us both home in one piece."**

**"Ugh. Fine." She said handing me her whole entire purse. I guess she wouldn't have been able to differ what her key was anyway. Luckily they were easy to find. Somehow I managed to get home without getting lost. I helped her to our room surprisingly easily. I though for sure I was going to fall the whole time. She fell asleep as soon as she collapsed on her bed. I hoped our plan would work but I had to wait until morning until I would find out.**

**The night went faster then I expected. I glanced over to see if Kassey was awake though she didn't need to be because of her class schedule. However she wasn't there. I started to panic. Did she have and inspiration in the middle of the night and is now telling someone? Thankfully I saw her coming back with a glass of water and a pill which I assumed to be aspirin for a killer headache that she must have had.**

**"You look awful." I said trying to stir up conversation.**

**"Yeah. I don't even really remember what happened last night." Here was my chance to implant memories that would alter her path with Edward's condition.**

**"Well, you were talking about Edward but you didn't realize that he was right there. You were coming up with weird things about him which were totally absurd."**

**"Wow, I should never drink a lot ever again. Did I embarrass myself?"**

**"No we all found it rather funny. You should have seen Edward. He was eating everyone's leftovers and stuff. Then he fell asleep right there because he ate too much."**

**"That's right! I had theories on that stuff! So he was eating and sleeping?"**

**"Yeah I think you were just getting too stressed over your classes and was trying to be a medical superhero and came up with things that never existed. You should really take a break every once and a while."**

**"Maybe you're right. You better go before you're late for class." She said glancing at the time. I was so relieved to see that she believed me. **

**My whole day was incredible. I told my professors that I didn't feel well yesterday, as my excuse for not being there, and for some unknown reason they bought it. After the day was done I thought I would go tell Emmett that our plan hand in fact worked. This time I went with Jason to work so I could get inside. He left me alone so I could talk to Emmett.**

**"So I did it. She gave up. Can I call Edward?" I rambled.**

**"Hold on there. How do we know for sure?"**

**"Emmett don't you trust my judgment?"**

**"Well, you do hang out with vampires."**

**"Seriously."**

**"Well, I guess."**

**"So can I call him?"**

**"Fine." He said handing me his pre-dialed phone.**

**"Edward everything is okay just like I promised."**

**"Bella, did you really mean that?"**

**"That everything is okay? Yeah I do mean it."**

**"No. That you love me." Oh. I started to blush.**

**"Well, yeah."**

**"Good."**

**"Why?" I asked curious as to why he wanted to know if I meant it.**

**"Because I still and forever will love you."**

**_Ok so this is the end of the story, but now I am gonna do a chapter in Edward's perspective as to what happened with his date with Kassey. Thanks to everyone who read this! Really, you guys are awesome._**


	16. Author's note

Well, as several people had said to me that I should continue this story, I shall

Well, as several people had said to me that I should continue this story, I shall! I'm gonna warn you that there are probably going to be longer time gaps between updates due to my hectic end of the summer but I promise that I won't just leave you hanging!


End file.
